Bonds vs Blood
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: He vowed to never get too close to anyone again, but he did. And just like that she disappeared... Why did she risk her life for him? Why did she go so soon...?
1. Chapter 1

The church was packed with people, all of which she knew, loved, and were close too. Everyone was dressed in black, tears were shed for her, as her life...was now at an end.

Once the ceremony was at an end, a certain grey-haired boy was stayed standing over at a coffin that lies at the front of the chapel, his hand resting on the edge of the casing, that held the once lively hostess that he had grown to be rather attached too.

He couldn't believe it, she promised...

She promised to be there for him forever...!

Tears finally escaped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks onto his hand, "I told you not to do it...! I saw you were at you limit..." He gritted his teeth in frustration, anger and sadness, "You said you'd keep your promise..."

It seems no one can ever stay with him forever.

"My lord, please come and sit down,"

_SLAP!_

The boy whipped around to his black haired butler, lashed out a hand at him leaving a bright red mark across the man's cheek, "I ordered you to help her! Why didn't you? You went against the contract!"

His head stayed snapped to the side from the impact, his eyes narrowed in sadness just like the young boys were narrowed in rage, "My lord, my top priority is to protect _you_, she was only merely in the way, it was better like that,"

_SLAP!_

"I don't care if you were meant to protect me! I _ordered_ you to help!"

"Even if I did this would've happened still."

Shock was written all over the young boy's face, his azure eyes open wide, "Wh-What are you saying, Sebastian?"

Said man got onto one knee in front of him and bowed, "My lord, I'm saying that she was destined to die this time,"

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Do what you like, but you know I'll never lie to you,"

"She was the last person I had to call a mother! She can't die now!"

"You've survived without her until now, you think you can't not live without her? Are you...showing weakness, my lord?"

He growled, "That's out of the question!"

He only smirked in response, "The demons I guess were too much on the poor girl's body," The teen boy's growl turned more animalistic, "Triplets ripping their way through her flesh, using her body as a shield, just to save their own skins...no mere human would've been able to hold out for this long," Sebastian straightened up and stood back up, "She was a worthy girl I would say," Red-brown eyes stared down at him, "Maybe, she knew this was going to happen,"

"E-Eh?"

"Young master, you must at least feel happy that she lost her life while protecting you."

His fists clenched, "That's what I hate, she died protecting _me_! That's your job!"

He cleared his throat, "At least attempting to protect you,"

Silence filled the air between the two... The one azure eye that was visible stayed trained onto the long haired brunette girl that lies in the coffin, his mind wandering over to that unfateful day for her.

_Blue-violet eyes flashed between red, green and black, pure rage was radiating off her, the scar on her left breast was glowing in the same colours her eyes flashed and in a flash she disappeared only to reappear metres away from the fight, hand on her belly, "Never dare anger me for you shall be sorry."_

_But they turned their attention towards the boy, charging straight towards him at full speed with the sword he held aiming at the young one's chest. Sebastian saw his eyes bulging, "MASTER!"_

_In a swift kick and punch the dark haired demon knocked the guy he was fighting with to go and dash over to his young master only to suddenly hear..._

_"CIEL!"_

_That all mighty blood-curdling scream...came from the girl._

_The sound of a sharp blade piercing into flesh was heard right after the call, suddenly crimson blood was seen splattered to the ground..._

_"Wh-What?" Ciel's eye opened again which he closed from bracing himself for the impact. But what was in his line of vision he didn't want to see at all. _

_There stood the brunette girl, a silver blade piercing right through her stomach, her blood spilling furiously from the wound that was already open, her fragile body hunched over._

_GACK!_

_A splatter of more of the red liquid spilled from her mouth as she coughed._

_"A-ALIZANIA!"_

_She weakly grabbed a tight hold of the sword and began pushes it out of her body with monsterous amount of strength._

_"N-Never...E-Ever...try t-to hurt my son...!" _

_Ciel stared at her as the piece of metal was removed for the elder's body then was yanked with her over the edge of the bridge which the battle took place._

_"I'm taking you down with me!"_

_"ALICE/MY LADY!" _

_Screams from both Ciel and Sebastian were heard as she went down, a smile of pure happiness on her face. "Goodbye...my dears..."_

The sound of Ciel's tears hitting the ground as he dropped to his knees sobbing pathetically, "She's gone...because I was careless!"

Sebastian stood there watching his young master cry out of heartbreak, the second time he's lost someone so close...

The demon smiled a little and looked to the ceiling, "I bet I'll see you again soon...my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, we need more milk!"

"What? I bought some just recently!"

"It's your fault for getting her pregnant in the first place."

Sigh.

A woman with short blond hair and a fringe stood at the fridge with a small bundle of joy in her arms, red eyes flashed as she turned to glare at the dark haired man that had black eyes whom quickly waved hands up defensively.

"Get. More. Milk!"

"USE YOUR OWN!"

A redheaded woman stayed sitting at a table with his head lying in the palm of his hand looking utterly bored, "Stop your quarrelling you two."

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" The two of them chorused.

"Ah..."

The three quickly turned to look at a certain brunette that was lying on the couch in the cottage, her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling gently with a smile on her face.

"We better be careful... we don't wanna wake her up..."

The blond woman glared at the male and the other woman, "So both of you two need to shut up."

"Yes, Aoi,"

"Good boy Mizu," She replied as she petted the only man in the house on the head.

He pouted, "Akai, am I a child?"

"Yes, Mizu, yes," The redhead replied chuckling a little.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you,"

"Too late Akai, I'm awake now," A glare from cat like red eyes came from the third girl, but soon changed back revealing the natural blue-violet colour, a bored/tired expression on her face, "Aoi and Mizu, just stop your damn arguing, Mizu, she's just recently given birth of course she'll be moody."

The man open his mouth only to shut it again, "Damn, you've got me there."

"Of course, I'm just one hell of a girl after all."

The three of them turned to look at her as she smirked.

It's been months since Alizania's death, up until now Ciel has been refusing to leave his room. The poor boy had been mourning for that whole time, he knew he couldn't get revenge on the ones that hurt her, because her demons had killed then straight after she fell.

Sebastian on the other hand, just continued everyday as the same, but stayed more quiet and didn't say anything more than he needed too.

It was horrible that just one person could show so much compassion, yet...in just one more is no longer there with you anymore...

"Young master, a letter was sent to you," The black haired butler pulled a white envolope from his coat and handed it to the boy that was now wandering down the hallways.

"Throw it away, I'm not tending to any guests, just send back that something else is planned."

"Yes, my lord," He bowed was about to do exactly as he was told but he then smirked and retorted, "Are you sure you want me to throw this out? Its from an Amanda Minuette."

Ciel's body frozen straight as a beampole, "Minuette you say?"

"That is what I said, my lord."

He turned and eyed the letter in his butler's hand, "Get preparations ready, tell the servants to get cleaning, and get some clothes ready for me,"

"Yes, my lord," he then watched as his young master wandered off down the hall.

_Amanda Minuette. So Aoi's still in this world. Maybe there's still a chance she is..._

But he doesn't know how right he actually is...


End file.
